


Selfish

by heartopen-testify (twistedhalo04)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedhalo04/pseuds/heartopen-testify
Summary: Steve just wanted to spend his first night with you in weeks, but things don't go according to his plan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evansweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansweaters/gifts).

No one in Steve's immediate vicinity needs to have super hearing to notice how impatient he is getting over this debriefing of a mission that went right but also slightly wrong. He's far away enough from the front that he hasn't called that much attention to himself, but the constant tap, tap, tap of fingernails on the desk distracts those around him. Bucky has to nudge him to get him to stop.

"You okay there, pal?" Buck whispers. 

Steve sighs and throws an unamused stare at his best friend, "I made plans to meet my girl for dinner an hour, fuck, two hours ago, and it looks like I've basically stood her up."

Bucky furrows his brow and asks, "Does she know you're still here?"

"I've messaged her, and she says it's fine and that she can wait," Steve says. "But I haven't seen her in three weeks, Buck. I can't believe we're finally in the same city and I can't see her..."

"Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the room, gentlemen?" Nick Fury speaks up, addressing the two whispering supersoldiers.

"Not really," Steve replies with a hard stare. "Are we done?"

"I don't appreciate the tone, Cap," Nick replies. "We are not."

Steve crosses his arms and leans back, not all too happy that he's missed his date with you. 

* * *

Small talk isn't on Steve's agenda today. The moment Fury called the meeting to the end, Cap is nowhere to be seen. Anyone who passes him in the hall doesn't even attempt to chat him up. The hero who cares a lot looks like he couldn't give a fuck right now. 

> ** _Steve, honey, don't worry about me _ **
> 
> ** _I'm just finishing my meal_ **
> 
> ** _Be back soon_ **
> 
> ** _Can't wait to see you _ ** 😘

The seemingly normal text you sent Steve 20 minutes ago leaves him worried because he hasn't heard from you since. Hoping to alleviate the worry in his gut, he decides to head out and look for you. But when he reaches the Tower's lobby, he spots you walking in—or at least someone who looks like you. He's sure that it's you, but you're drenched, puddles of water left in your wake. 

Steve is next to you in seconds, worry etching his handsome features. He's so caught up in his head that he doesn't realize it's pouring outside. 

"Honey, what happened?" Steve wraps his jacket around you.

You're surprised to hear Steve, thinking he was still in the meeting. 

"Oh, Stevie. I got caught in the rain." You giggle, a bit embarrassed for leaving a mess. 

"Why didn't you wait it out?" He ushers you in the direction of the elevators to get you into dry clothes.

"It started pouring when I was a few blocks from here," you say. "I just decided to head home instead of staying outside in the rain."

"You weren't answering," he says, guiding you into an empty elevator. "I got worried."

"I'm sorry, baby," you reply, reaching up to touch his cheek, your cold skin surprising and worrying him further. "I left it in my bag because I didn't want to get it wet."

"I understand, honey, but we have to get you out of these clothes and warm you up."

The teasing look on your face makes Steve groan. But before you can joke around with him, a series of sneezes leave your mouth.

"Oh baby, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't invite you out." 

The way his shoulders slump makes you wrap your hands around him. Steve doesn't mind the cold, wet clothes and pulls you tighter against him, planting a kiss on your head,

"Steve, this isn't your fault," you say, a mischievous grin playing on your lips. "But, I do hope you help me warm up."

* * *

Steve can't stop worrying about you as you continue to sneeze and sniffle; thankfully, you make it back to your floor quickly. Your boyfriend moves faster than he usually would outside of battle, ushering you into the bathroom for a warm bath. Your attempts to get clothes are stopped, Steve insists on doing everything for you. He still feels like it's his fault you're feeling unwell right now. 

The next thing you know, you're inside your spacious tub sans your ever-so-attentive lover. Even your best pout isn't enough to sway him, insisting that he needs to get tea and medicine ready for you. You barely convinced him not to make soup. 

You didn't take too long a time in the bath, wanting to just cuddle with Steve and sleep this potential cold off. You set off look for your man, but before you could reach him, you hear him saying good night to Buck in your living room. Not up for talking to company, you decide to wait for Steve to return to your bedroom. Just as you're getting comfortable in bed, you are greeted by Steve carrying a tray with tea, water, as well as a couple of medicine bottles.

"Oh, hey, you're done bathing already," he says softly. "Are you feeling better, baby?"

"I am," you smile at him. "Thank you for the bath and the tea, Stevie. Now, I think I just want cuddles from the love of my life."

The smile Steve sends your way can only be described as fond and in love, or what Bucky likes to call the look of a fool in love. But the teasing has never hindered Steve from making sure you feel his love.

He sets the tray on your bedside table and leans forward to kiss you gently on the forehead. 

"It would be my honor to serve as your personal teddy bear, but I need to take a shower first," he says, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. "Please drink your tea and meds first while you wait for me."

You do as you're told, and in record time, you start feeling groggy. Thankfully, Steve makes a quick return and is dressed for bed. 

"I heard you talking to Bucky earlier," you say. "Did he need you for something?"

"No," he replies, sliding into bed beside you. "I told him what happened, and he was checking to see if you're okay. I also told him I just wanted to spend the weekend with you. I know I'm being selfish, but I just want to be here and make sure my gal is okay."

You cling to Steve the moment he gets comfortable, saying, "You're the least selfish person I know, Steve. But if the world needs saving, you have to go. They need you, Cap."

He cradles your head to kiss you softly and says, "The world can save itself for the weekend."

You bump your nose against his, not straying too far.  _ " _ That's very sweet, but seriously, Steve…"

He cuts you off before you can say anything else, thumb running tenderly against your cheek. "Seriously, if that happens, Bucky and the rest of the team can handle it. He promised they'll be fine without me. Please let me stay here and take care of you."

"How can I say no to that?"

"You can't, my love." He tucks you into the crook of your neck, making you feel the safest you've felt in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to a fic-off by my friend Sami over on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! I would love to hear your thoughts. You can read more of my fics over at heartopen-testify at Tumblr.


End file.
